This disclosure relates generally to methods of manufacturing high temperature elastic composites.
Metals have high corrosion resistance and excellent high pressure and high temperature tolerance. However, conventional metals are not ductile and have low elasticity, which can limit their application as seal materials. Elastomers are flexible but may break down and loose elasticity under high pressure and high temperature conditions. Thus the industry is always receptive to improved elastic materials and methods of making these materials.